Joey The Chocobo
by The Black Feather
Summary: Follow the adventures of Joey the Chocobo and Marie the Tonberry as they run away from their families and make their way towards magical Macalania!
1. House Life

Joey the Chocobo

Part One: House Life

* * *

Out along the scenic Mi'ihen Highroad there lives an average chocobo family. There is Anita, the mother of the family, Joe the business-head of the family, Katie the adorable baby, and of course there's Joey, the hero and the comic relief of the family. The following is a true story of a chocobo with a big heart.

"Katie! Eat your pahshana greens!"

"No! They yucky. I want gyshal greens!" screamed Katie.

"Katie, listen to your mother."

"Yeah, make sure she isn't deaf yet."

"Hush up, mister."

"What? All I said was…"

"One more word and you'll go to bed without supper!"

"Yes,sir" Joey grumbled loudly.

_Who cares if I don't get supper? This stuff is gross!_ Thought Joey.

After dinner, Joey walked over to the couch and sat down. He reached for the remote and turned on the TV. The blue screen seemed to glow in the darkness like fireworks. His favorite show, "Bobpants SpongeSquare" was on. But as soon as he had turned on the TV, the evil knievel of Sunday night cartoons walked in. "Son, don't you have some homework to do?"

"Dad! Can't I finish watching the show?"

"No. That homework can't do itself can it?"

"Ugh" groaned Joey. Joey walked up the stairs and opened the door to his room and sat at his desk. He moaned as he looked at the page of math that seemed to go on forever. _Let's see. 8x17,9/3,3+209? Why should I be doing this crud? I wish I go out exploring on the Highroad. But dad would probably say no. I'll ask him._

Joey walked downstairs. He peeked around the corner. His dad was watching the news show **Spira Today**. "In other news, there is going to be light showers in Luca, giant blizzards on Mount Gagazet, and is slightly cloudy in the Calm Lands. This is Laura Weather for **Spira Today** Weather Report."

"Dad?"

"Need help on your homework?"

"No, Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could go out exploring on the Highroad after I finish my homework?"

"Hmm, It would be good if you got some exercise so…"

"Hi! Welcome back to **Spira Today!** I'm Jan Wilson! With the latest trends in Spira! The newest trend is chocobo breeding! For all you die-hard chocobo fans out there, now you can catch your very own chocobo! Just sign up at the desk in Luca for your license, and get going! Now here's Dan with Sports!"

Joey stared, Anita stood with her mouth gaping open like a cave, Joe froze, and Katie sucked her thumb. "So, dad. Can I still go out?" Joe stood there looking at him, his face turning red, like he was about to blow up. "YOU CAN MOST DEFINETLY NOT! DIDN'T YOU JUST SEE THE NEWS! THERE'S GOING TO BE CRAZY HUMANS RUNNING EVERYWHERE TRYING TO CATCH US LIKE WE'RE SOME COMMON ANIMAL! NOW GO UP AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK! NOW!"

"All right, all right, I'm going! Sheesh…" said Joey as he slowly dragged himself up the stairs. Joe sat down in his chair and put his hands in his face. _Whatever will become of chocobos? _He thought.

_Darn it. I can't believe this. All because of the stupid news report. I'll never get to go outside again. I've had it! I'm running away! _So Joey packed up his things and set off.

* * *


	2. Rocky Road

Joey The Chocobo

Part Two: Rocky Road

* * *

Joey snuck out of his house and quietly closed the door. He began to walk down the cold hard path of the Highroad. The moon was full. The buildings glowed in the moonlight. As he walked along he noticed how secluded it was. _Maybe this won't be so hard after all!_ "Hey, look! There's one!"

"Let's get it!"_ Uh oh. I'm afraid to look… _Joey turned around. "AHHHH!" Joey screamed as two guys rushed toward him with nets. Joey quickly turned his back and ran away. He kept running and wouldn't stop to look. But as soon as he got over the bridge there were two more guys! So he went and jumped right over them. "Get back here you little midget! Now!" But Joey wouldn't stop. He just kept running, and running, and running. Joey quickly hid behind some trees.

He watched intensely as they ran by._ I've got to be more careful now. People are going to be running after me like I'm a priceless gem!_ He peeked out from the bushes and looked around. Then fell asleep right there. He woke up and looked around again. "Time to get on the road!" As he walked he was always careful to not make a sound and keep as quiet as possible or he could get caught. After even more walking he finally caught sight of the end of the Highroad. _There's the entrance to Mushroom Rock Road. But there's so many people! How do I get past? _Suddenly, a cart rolled past him._ Hmmm…_ A smile appeared on Joey's face. The cart rolled up next to the guards. "Halt! What's in there?"

"Supplies for the Youth League Headquarters!"

"I see. Go on ahead." They wheeled on ahead, unaware that a small chocobo was riding along with the supplies. As soon as they got far from the gate, Joey jumped out of the cart. "That's one way to get in." He said. He looked down the road. _No people. Hallelujah._

As he walked he spied a large group of people walking his way._ Uh oh._ He quickly ducked into a small cave. Joey saw that this cave went on even longer. "Hmm. I wonder what's through here?" He noticed a small light moving slowly through the darkness. "Who's there?" said Joey. The light kept moving at a slow pace. Being the naïve chocobo he was, he followed it. The path twisted and turned, and he walked at a slow pace so he wouldn't scare whatever was making that light. Then the light turned, and noticed it as a lantern. The lantern jumped and started to run away. _It's still not that fast._ He thought. Then he saw something familiar. "LIGHT!" As he passed through he noticed he wasn't outside, he was in a lit cave with a big door. He looked around for the floating lantern. He looked and saw a little green thing holding a lantern. It turned around and then… "AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Now as we all know, first impressions are everything. Well, apparently the two didn't know. "Don't hurt me!" screamed Joey.

"Don't ground me!" Said the green thing.

"What?"

"Oh. I thought you were my parents. Sorry!"

"Why did think I was your parents?"

"Well, umm…"

"Let me guess. You hate your life, you're mad at your parents, and you're running away."

"Umm, yeah."

"Join the club."

"You mean you're running away too?"

"Bingo." Said Joey.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Joey. How about you?

"My name is Marie."

"Hey, what are you?"

"Me? I'm me!"

"No, what species are you?"

"Oh. I'm a Tonberry!"

"What?"


	3. A New Friend

Joey The Chocobo

Part Three: A New Friend

* * *

"What's a Tonberry?"

"A Tonberry is a shy secretive creature."

"You look like more of a joyful, exuberant type."

"Yep."

"So, why are you running away anyway?"

"Well, my parents are constantly trying to make me be more like everyone else. It gets on my nerves! How about you?"

"Well, I get too much homework, I have an 8:00 curfew, I can't go out at night, I get gross meals, and to top it all off, I'm voted "Most picked on" at school!

"Whoa. You're worse off than me!" After Joey and his new friend, Marie, had finished talking, they set out on the road.

"So, where are you going anyway? Asked Marie.

"Umm… well, I, I don't know!"

"Ohh, I know! My mom told me of a place all Tonberrys go when they're feeling down.

"Where's that?"

"Macalania Woods!" Exclaimed Marie.

"Macadamia Woods?"

"No silly! Mac-a-la-nia Woods."

"Okay, what's it like there?"

"It's all shiny and the trees look like crystal!"

"Sounds good to me! Let's go! Umm, how do you get there?"

"Well, first we go across the rest of the Djose highroad, walk along, until we get to the Moonflow river. Then we cross the Moonflow, walk some more, then we pass through Guadosalam, after that we walk across the Thunder Plains, Then we're in Macalania! It may be a bit of walk, but it's worth it!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He ran on ahead, but as he ran he looked back to see if she was catching up. Though when he looked back, he noticed that she was just a little speck in the distance. He ran all the way back to where she was.

"What's wrong? C'mon were wasting time!"

"Sorry about that. Tonberrys are born slow. Do you think I could ride on your back?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Ha Ha."

"Sure. Hop on, but I must warn you. Chocobos run very fast."

"Ha! I like fast. Nothing's too fast for me!" So she hopped on. After a couple of minutes the remark from Marie was this. "Joey, you're going too fast!"

"You said you liked fast!"

"Not this fast!" She shrieked. He protested, but he finally gave in after she started pulling on his tail feathers. After a couple minutes of walking they came up to a crossroads. "Which way, Marie?"

"Umm… that way!" She pointed left. They walked along, Joey occasionally noticing some people that were hiding behind bushes, but as soon as they looked at him and Marie they immediately started cowering and staring and running away. "Wow, people must be scared of me." He said.

"Um, Joey I have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Um, I think the people are scared of me." Joey stared and then burst out laughing

"Scared of you? Ha! You're the cutest little thing I've ever seen! How could you be even remotely threatening?"

"Well, there's something about Tonberrys. You see, all people think Tonberrys are viscous evil monsters. Most of the time it's true. Like my dad. But I don't want to be that way! I want to prove to the world that I'm a nice caring Tonberry!"

"Whoa, someone's confident. Hey look! There's the Moonflow!"


End file.
